cherryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Darla Dimple/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170222203255
Elsa: Fate has been cruel and order unkind How can I have sent you away? The blame was my own; the punishment, yours The harmony's silent today But into the stillness I'll bring you a song And I will your company keep Till your tired eyes and my lullabies Have carried you softly to sleep Once did a pony who shone like the sun Look out on her kingdom and sigh She smiled and said. "Surely, there is no pony So lovely and so well beloved as I" So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory That long was the shadow she cast Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved And grew only darker as days and nights passed Soon did that pony take notice that others Did not give her sister her due And neither had she loved her as she deserved She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly Takes hold of the mind of its host And that foolish pony did nothing to stop The destruction of one who had needed her most Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine And rest now in moonlight's embrace Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth Through cloud, and through sky, and through space Carry the peace and the coolness of night And carry my sorrow in kind Anna, you're loved so much more than you know May troubles be far from your mind And forgive me for being so blind The years now before us Fearful and unknown I never imagined I'd face them on my own May these thousand winters Swiftly pass, I pray I love you; I miss you All these miles away May all your dreams be sweet tonight Safe upon your bed of moonlight And know not of sadness, pain, or care And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there Sleep...Sleep.. Sleep.. Amber Smith: *walks up to Elsa with worry* It wasn’t your fault at all, was it? Mo: Amber's right. Darla Fudo: Don't blame yourself for what happened at all, okay? Jessica: She’s still your sister and a dear friend no matter what. Elsa: *looks to see her descendent and the others including Olaf, Kristoff, Darla, Atticus, Jessica, Jerry, Cherry, Mo, Patch and Drell* But it is all my fault. I should've told Anna why I shut her out in the first place right after the accident happened when we were kids. Anna's still mad at me, isn't she? I never knew she got her memories back from anybody who knows any parts of our past including Anna's real, old missing memories of my powers before everything they did was to pit and turn her against me for that. But I deserved that.- I was the one who made her blind to see what I've been going through after I hit her with my magic back when I was only a princess. Cherry: But there's still goodness in her, isn't it? s Elsa: *nods before looks down* I never should've shut her out. I should've been there for her. She’s my sister, we'll find a way to get her back…, won't we? Cherry: Sure we will. All you have to do is just be more honest with her. That's all you should do more. Elsa: *looks up* You’re right and I hope she can forgive me. Atticus: She will...Come on, guys, it's all up to you if you want to come or stay there to think of Anna before she changed for worse. Elsa: I love you,..Anna...